


【DMC】日常之尼禄的母亲是谁

by olongzaza



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olongzaza/pseuds/olongzaza
Summary: *日常向 超短篇背景：但丁和维吉尔从魔界回来后，在尼禄房车里的情景。





	【DMC】日常之尼禄的母亲是谁

但丁坐在房车的沙发里，翻了一页久违的人间杂志，感受到对面来自兄长的“友善”的目光。他抬起头，略显尴尬地对着维吉尔笑了笑，然后低头继续看杂志。  
难得的宁静，但丁可不想破坏。他们已经在魔界打了好几个月架，回来就应该享受一下惬意的生活。或许他也该教教他的老顽固哥哥，什么叫人类的生活，省得他总想着“power”。  
于是老丁起了个头，让气氛不再那么尴尬：“呃，老哥，你之后有什么打算？”  
维吉尔皱了皱眉，搓着手，有点迷惑。  
但丁继续问：“打算和Nero聚一聚吗？”  
这回维吉尔坐直了身子，把背靠在后面，闭目养神。  
看他老哥没有回答的打算，但丁也不想自讨没趣，继续看他的杂志。  
  
不知过了多久，但丁又再次感受到了来自兄长的“和善”目光。他再次翻了一页杂志，说道：“Vergil，我不会和你打架的。”  
“Nero is my son……”  
但丁没想到维吉尔沉思良久的结果就是突然抛出一句没头没尾的话。  
“没错，你那蠢脑瓜子想起来了吗？”  
但丁突然好像想起了什么，他抬起头，看着他的兄长问道：“话说Nero的母亲是谁？那孩子有权知道。”  
时间好像静止了般，等来的是维吉尔长久的沉默。  
就在但丁要放弃追问时，维吉尔开口：“不清楚…”  
不是“忘了”或是“不知道”这两种回答，而是不清楚。或许是太久远，记不太清了，但丁想。  
就在但丁要张嘴问他老哥时，一直在车门外候着的尼禄冲了进来，对着他这捡来的爹就是一个“花Q”的手势，外加一句：  
  
“你这拔屌无情的混蛋！！”  
  
霎时间，但丁惊到懵了，维吉尔皱紧眉头。  
“哈哈哈！！！”先是但丁夸张的笑声打破了寂静。他笑得前翻后仰，杂志也被他甩到一边。他一边笑一边夸赞尼禄：  
“骂得好！kid！哈哈……呃！”  
突然，一把蓝色的剑直直地捅进但丁的喉咙，溅了一沙发血。但丁瞪着眼，张着嘴呜咽了几声才反应过来。他消掉幻影剑，难受地扶着喉咙，疯狂地咳血。场面突然变得异常血腥。  
见鬼，Vergil真狠！  
但丁郁闷地想着，抬头瞄了一眼他的“好”兄弟。  
维吉尔望着尼禄，眉头紧皱，拿起旁边的阎魔刀，站了起来。  
尼禄望着吐血的叔叔，心疼了他的沙发几秒。然后看着来势汹汹的父亲，嚣张地说：“别在车里打，我们出去。”然后生气地撸起袖子，先迈了出去。  
维吉尔“哼”了一声，也出了房车。  
他想：是时候该教教这白送的儿子，什么叫礼貌了。  
  
————END————  
  
番外：  
尼禄听说这两个老家伙从魔界回来了，赶紧完成工作后赶了回来。但他却在房车外转来转去，不知道该怎么和他们打招呼。  
他一边摸着口袋里维吉尔扔给他的诗集一边挠着头，脑海里想象着各种“父子”相见的场面。  
直到他不慎听到，但丁问起他的母亲。  
  
————真的END了————


End file.
